Doushite, Sakura?
by Shei-chan
Summary: Sakura murid terpandai disekolahnya. Bahkan ia dapat menaklukkan program excellerasi. Namun kenapa ia tak mengikuti program itu? "Doushite, Sakura?" "Karena aku tak dapat berpisah dengan teman-teman lebih cepat"
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa, minna-san!**

**Shei-chan ingin memperkenalkan Fic baru Shei-chan, nih!**

**Judulnya 'Doushite, Sakura' atau bahasa Indonesianya 'Kenapa, Sakura?'**

**Kalau mau tahu ceritanya tonton tayangan dibawah ini#PLAK**

**Maksudnya, baca Fic dibawah ini**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, merusak mata..! .**

* * *

Doushite, Sakura?

Sakura adalah cewek cantik nan pintar di SMP Konoha. Walaupun dia masih kelas 1 SMP, kepintarannya sudah setara dengan murid kelas 3 SMP. Gurunya sering meminta bantuannya untuk menyelesaikan suatu soal rumit yang bahkan tak bisa diselesaikan oleh gurunya. Saat itu ia pernah mengikuti tes excellerasi(sekolah hanya 2 tahun) dan ia berhasil masuk ke program itu dengan nilai tertinggi. Namun, Sakura menolaknya. Kenapa? _Doushite_, Sakura?

_"Karena aku selalu ingin bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Aku menyayangi mereka. Dan aku tak mau lulus mendahului mereka."_

_Itulah jawaban yang diucapkannya ketika orang-orang bertanya padanya tentang program excellerasi yang telah berhasil ditaklukkannya_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Doushite, Sakura? © a fanfiction by Shei-chan**

'Teng' 'Teng' 'Teng'

Suara bel istirahat sekolah berbunyi. Hampir semua murid sekolah berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin. Tetapi tidak dengan kelas 7-A. Kelas Sakura dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Sakura-chan! Coba lihat ini!" Tenten berlari menghampiri Sakura yang bangkunya berada jauh darinya. Ia berlari sambil membawa sebuah majalah SMP Konoha edisi terbaru. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tenten dari buku Fisika yang sedang ia pelajari.

"Ada apa dengan majalah sekolah kita?" tanya Sakura penasaran. "Lho, itu edisi terbaru, ya? Aku mau pinjam habis kamu!" lanjut Sakura setelah melihat tanggal terbit majalah itu. Tenten tersenyum.

"Tak perlu, kita bisa membacanya bersama-sama sekarang." kata Tenten. Sakura meletakkan buku fisika-nya dan tersenyum memandang Tenten.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita membacanya di bawah meja!" Sakura menggandeng tangan Tenten dan mengajaknya untuk duduk dibawah mejanya. Ah.. itu.. Tenten tahu maksud Sakura. Karena Sakura diam-diam ingin memandangi foto sahabatnya yang sangat popular dengan rambut emo dan wajah kerennya. Sasuke Uchiha. Namun Sakura tak menunjukkan rasa sukanya kepada Sasuke kepada siapapun kecuali Tenten, Ino dan Hinata.

"Kyaa! Lihat! Kali ini pun Sasuke menempati posisi juara pertama cowok paling beken di sekolah! Kyaaa!" Sakura menjerit kecil saat membuka halaman pertama.

"Dan... sahabatku menjadi juara pertama cewek paling beken di sekolah." Tenten menunjuk foto Sakura yang berada tepat disamping Sasuke. Sakura tersipu.

"Ah, kamu ini! Kamu kan menjadi juara tiga.." Sakura membalik halaman majalah sekolah menjadi halaman 3.

"Oh, ya, Ino menjadi juara 2, ya" Tenten mengalihkan perhatian dan membalikkan halaman ke halaman dua.

"Wah, benar! Disampingnya ada Dei-senpai yang dibenci Ino!" tambah Sakura.

"Ahaha.. tetapi sebenarnya mereka itu cocok, lho.." Tenten semakin memanas-manasi suasana.

"Setuju!" Sakura ikut-ikutan.

Tampak kaki seseorang dari bawah meja yang ditempati oleh Sakura dan Tenten. Kaki itu memakai sepatu berwarna ungu tua. Sakura dan Tenten kenal dengan sepatu itu.

"INO!" teriak Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Aku dengar, lho, apa yang kalian bicarakan.." Ino memasang deathglare di wajahnya. Sakura dan Tenten merinding.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura dan Tenten menjerit saat Ino mengeluarkan bunga bangkai dari dalam tasnya. Tapi tasnya ngga bau karena bunga bangkai nya udah dimandikan dengan bunga tujuh rupa. Bunga itu untuk senjata jika ia dijahili oleh Sakura dan Tenten. Mereka berdua, kan, alergi bunga.

Ditengah pertengkaran 3 ekor domba(?), muncullah seekor harimau. Salah! Ditengah pertengkaran SakuTenIno, muncullah Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan" Sasuke memanggil Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. pandangannya menatap Sasuke dengan ramah

"Dipanggil sama Sasori, anak kelas 7-B." jawab Sasuke dengan malasnya.

"Ah, kakak! Dia dimana sekarang?" Sakura bersemangat. Ia segera berdiri dari bawah meja. Sementara Tenten dan Ino asyik membaca majalah sekolahan tanpa Sakura.

"Ada didepan pintu, tuh. Dia kakakmu? Kirain siapa.." tanya Sasuke. Ia curiga kalau si Sasori itu siapanya Sakura (Siapaa.., yaaa?)

"Iya, lah, dia kan saudara kembarku. Sasuke belum kenal, ya? Kakak memang SDnya beda sama kita. Dia SD di Suna." terang Sakura.

"Tapi waktu aku kerumahmu bersama dengan Naruto dulu, dia kok nggak nongol?" Sasuke curiga.

"Oow..waktu kamu kerumahku dulu? Dia sedang main dirumah Deidara." jelas Sakura. "Ayo, akan kukenalkan kau dengan kakak!" lanjut Sakura sambil menyeret Sasuke menuju pintu kelas. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar. Disana sudah ada Sasori, saudara kembar Sakura.

"Kakak, ada apa? Kok ngga seperti biasanya main ke kelasku?" tanya Sakura pada Sasori yang berwajah melas.

"Ng, Sakura-chan, kamu bawa buku paket matematika, nggak?" Sasori balik bertanya.

"Ah, iya! Aku bawa!" jawab Sakura. Ia masih memegangi tangan Sasuke yang baru ia seret -_-

"Aku pinjam, dong! Punyaku ketinggalan dirumah!" pinta Sasori. Wajahnya semakin melas. u.u

"Ano.., aku sebentar lagi juga mau memakainya untuk pelajaran ketiga. Kakak gabung sama teman kakak aja, ya? Dan perkenalkan ini Sasu... Lho?! Mana Sasuke- kun?!" Sakura sadar Sasuke sudah tak ada disampingnya. Saat itu juga Sasuke kembali sambil membawa buku matematikanya.

"Sasori nii-san, apakah kakak mau meminjam buku matematika-ku?" tawar Sasuke kepada Sasori dengan sopan. Ia menyodorkan buku matematikanya pada Sasori dengan sedikit membungkuk. Sasori tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda ia mau menerima tawaran Sasuke.

"Boleh, terimakasih, Sasuke!" Sasori menerima buku dari Sasuke dan pergi menuju kelasnya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura melongo.

"EH? Kalian, kan belum kenalan?! Lalu.. Sasuke-kun.. sebentar lagi, kan.. buku itu akan dipakai untuk pelajaran ketiga.." Sakura marah-marah sendiri.

"Aku sudah kenal dia, kok. Namanya Sasori, kelas 7-B. Ya, kaan?"

"Tapi kalian belum kenalan secara resmi!"

"Biarin!"

"Terus buku matematikamu gimanaa?"

"Aku gabung sama kamu, laah! Bangkumu, kan ada disamping kananku!"

"EH-?"

"Masa aku harus gabung sama si Yamanaka yang duduk disamping kiri ku?"

"Uuhh..."

"Ya sudah, aku akan gabung dengannya kalau itu maumu!"

Dalam hati Sakura berkata 'Tidaaakk! Aku mau gabung denganmu, Sasu-kunnn..!' tapi ia gengsi untuk menjawabnya _

"TIDAAKK! AKU MAU!" Sakura kelepasan bicara. Mukanya menghijau lumut(Mukanya memerah darah)#PLAK

"Sakura.." Sasuke memegang erat tangan Sakura.

'TENG TENG TENG'

Bel istirahat berbunyi lagi tanda istirahat telah usai. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dan masuk kembali kedalam kelas. Ia segera duduk di bangkunya. Begitu pun dengan Sakura. Ditengah pelajaran kedua, Sakura melamun memikirkan hal yang dilakukannya bersama Sasuke saat istirahat tadi. 'Sasuke mau ngomong apa, ya?'

Pelajaran kedua pun usai. Berganti ke pelajaran ketiga, pelajaran matematika. Sasuke menggeser kursinya ke bangku yang ditempati Sakura.

"Aku gabung, yaa.." Sasuke menduduki kursinya yang sudah berada tepat di dekat Sakura. Sakura mengangguk mantap. Teman-temannya memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan pandangan iri. "...Seperti oujo dan hime saja..."

Guru Matematika yang memasuki kelasnya sampai ikut-ikutan terbawa suasana indah ini. Oujo dan Hime sekolah sedang berada di bangku yang sama. Sungguh suasana indah walaupun mereka tak bersentuhan sedikit pun. Haku sensei selaku guru matematika tak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk memotretnya dengan blackberry andalannya *CCIIIEEE*

"Ooooowwhhh... indahnyaaaa suasana di kelas ini..." Haku sensei serasa terbang setelah mendapatkan foto mereka berdua. (Aneh)

"Beennaaarrr.." Murid-murid kelas 7-A setuju kecuali Sakura, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Ino Yamanaka dan juga Deidara. Sakura dan Sasuke karena malu. Ino yang sangat menyukai Sasuke sudah mau nangis darah. Deidara nangis terlalu senang karena dengan begini, Ino tak akan mendekati Sasuke lagi. Sementara Rock Lee, ia cemburu buta, boo'!

"Kalian sangat cocok, aku tak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. Huweee..." Naruto nangis haru sambil mengusap air matanya menggunakan lengan baju Hinata yang berada disampingnya. Nggak bawa sapu tangan, sih. Kiba yang cemburu Naruto dekat-dekat dengan Hinata langsung menonjok kepala Naruto. Uuhh.. Kiba, padahal Hinata senang

**Uumm.. gomen Shei-chan bikin cerita nggak jelas ini, readers.. Masa karena duduk sebangku aja bisa terjadi hal seperti ini..? Shei-chan memang terlalu jauh ngayalnya. Nggak mungkin sampai guru nya juga ikut-ikutan terpesona kayak gitu *Shei-chan baka! Kalau nggak mungkin napa ditulis?!***

Nah, setelah kejadian indah-indahan itu selesai, pelajaran baru dimulai. Sasuke masih duduk disamping Sakura sambil memperhatikan pelajaran dengan konsentrasi. Sasuke, kan murid terpintar disekolah setelah Neji... Neji aja urutan setelah Sakura. Jadi Sasuke urutan ke 3, dong? Cieee... beri tepuk tangann! ***hening, ngga ada yang mau tepuk tangan, ya?***

"Sakura-chan.." bisik Sasuke kepada Sakura saat Haku sensei sedang menulis rumus matematika di papan tulis putih.

"Hhmm..? Perhatikan Haku sensei menulis, dong..!" jawab Sakura. Dengan berbisik-bisik tentunya.

"Anoo.., aku mau ngomong sesuatu padamu..!" bisik Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak mau, nanti saja! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!" Sakura menolak dengan -ehem- sedikit keras.

"Tapi Sakura-chan..." Sasuke memelas

"Nanti saja, ya.." Sakura memandang Sasuke dan tersenyum lalu kembali lagi memperhatikan pelajaran. Sasuke sedikit kecewa. 'Biarin aja..'

Hingga waktu pulang tiba, Sasuke belum juga bicara hal yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Sakura. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin segera mengatakannya pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura.., sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengatakannya besok. Kira-kira apa, ya, yang akan dikatakan Sasuke pada Sakura? **(ingat: nggak ada romance nya!)**

* * *

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana Fic Shei-chan yang ini? Kira-kira jelek atau bagus? Kalau jelek harap maklum karena laptop Shei-chan juga jelek(?). Kalau bagus, ya... Arigatou Gozaimasu! _ Oh, iya, readers, sebentar lagi, kan lebaran, Shei-chan mau minta maaf atas semua kesalahan Shei-chan baik yang disengaja atau tidak. Terutama untuk teman-teman SD (SDI AL-FATH) Shei-chan yang mungkin saja nyasar kesini#PLAK. **

**Eh, bagi yang membaca, Shei-chan mau tanya::**

**1. Enaknya Fic ini dilanjutkan apa tidak?**

**2. Kalau dilanjutkan bagus diberi humor atau tidak?**

**3. Ada yang mau namanya dijadikan karakter FF ini?**

**4. Readers ada yang bisa menggambar manga, nggak?**

**5. Apa Fic ini terlalu pendek?**

**6. Kalian puasa, kaaannn?**

**Sudah, itu saja.**

**Readers kalau bisa review Fic ini, ya... PLEASE! **

**Kutunggu kritik dan sarannya ;)**

**dan jangan lupa baca Fic Shei-chan yang lainnya! **** u/4791228/Shei-chan**

**dTT-TTb**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, Minna-san!**

**Kembali lagi dengan FF gaje Shei-chan yang berjudul "Doushite, Sakura?"**

**Nggak nyangka, Shei bisa buat cerita bersambung! Kyaa! _**

**Dan inilah chapter 2 "Doushite, Sakura?" :3**

**R&R! :) ;)**

**Doushite, Sakura?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Doushite, Sakura? © Shei-chan**

Akh, akhirnya datang juga saat yang tepat untuk Sasuke membicarakan sesuatu yang rahasia dengan Sakura. Kemarin Sasuke memang belum bisa membicarakannya dengan Sakura karena Sakura terlalu sibuk. Namun sekarang?! OKE! Waktu yang tepat! Apalagi cuma berdua. Sasuke jadi lebih PD membicarakannya.

"Uumm.. Sakura-chan, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura saat pulang sekolah. Tangannya mengayun-ayunkan sebuah tas kresek yang berukuran sedang.

"Yaa! Soal apa?" Sakura penasaran.

"Aku malu ngomong disini. Kan banyak anak-anak cewek yang melotot ke aku karena aku terlalu keren." Kali ini Shei-chan gak tahu Sasuke ke-PDan atau malu. Yang jelas dua-duanya

"Baik, kita bicarakan di atap sekolah aja. Yuk!" Sakura menggandeng tangan dingin Sasuke menuju lantai paling atas di sekolah itu. Dan sampailah mereka berdua di tempat tujuan dengan selamat sentosa.

Mereka duduk di bangku yang telah di sediakan. Sambil melihat pemandangan yang indah dari atas sana. Atap sekolah memang yang paling TOP! **^w^**

"Nah, kamu mau bilang apa? Buruan, ya! Aku mau les soalnya." tegur Sakura.

"I..itu..." DEG. Sasuke berdegup kencang saat mengatakannya dengan gugup. Sakura makin penasaran. Ia tak sabar mendengar apa yang sebenarnya ingin Sasuke bicarakan.

"CEPET!" bentak Sakura. Sasuke merinding. Keringat dinginnya mulai bercucuran.

"Rantang ibumu ketinggalan di rumahku saat memberi jenang. Sama ibuku sudah dicuci bersih dan kembali diisi dengan soto ayam. Jadi ibuku berharap kau yang akan mengambilnya. Soto ayam buatan ibuku bersih higeinis dan aman tanpa boraks!" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Ia mengatakan 4 kalimat itu dengan sangat cepat sehingga suaranya hampir seperti alien di telinga yang mendengarkannya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku mengambilnya setelah les saja, ya!" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Sasuke dan berlari entah kemana. 'Begitu cantik'

Kini tinggal Sasuke sendiri yang ada di sekolah. Tunggu, mungkin Kabuto, Tayuya dan cleaning servis lainnya masih berada disana. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke kesepian. Ia pun bergegas pulang kerumah menaiki sepedanya yang telah menunggu lama di tempat parkir sepeda yang bersih kinclong.

Di tempat les Sakura yang begitu serius, Sakura terus memikirkan tentang Sasuke. Mikirin apanya? Soto ayam, lah! "Haa.., lama sekali, sih, selesainya. Dasar sensei gondrong!" pikir Sakura. Ia menengok Orochimaru yang menjelaskan berbagai hal tentang bawang merah. "Bawang saiki larang! Mangkane ojo masak nggawe bawang ben irit! (Bawang sekarang mahal. Jadi jangan memasak memakai bawang agar hemat!)" Ckckck... pelajaran macam apaa itu..

Akhirnya kegiatan les Sakura berakhir juga. Sakura berlari menuju rumah Sasuke yang tak jauh dari tempat les nya. Disana sudah nongol Sasuke yang duduk di garasi depan dengan membawa rantang ibunya.

"Sasuke!" sapa Sakura (sok) ramah. Tangannya melambai-lambai kearah Sasuke. Sasuke memukul jidat nya dengan sangat keras "PLAK" ada nyamuk soalnya.

"Hei, Sakura-chan! Mari masuk, sudah ditunggu ibuku!" jawab Sasuke dengan senyum dingin yang mengembang menjadi panas *Haha*

"Ngapain masuk? Kan rantangnya sudah kau bawa keluar?" tanya Sakura. Sebenarnya ia ingin cepat-cepat menambil rantang itu dan segera makan tuh soto ayam.

"Eh? Rantang ibumu ada didalam, kok. Yang ini rantang Alda-chan. Isinya lontong." jelas Sasuke. Sakura memasang wajah curiga.

"Siapa Alda?" tanya Sakura. Wajahnya seakan berkata 'AKU MARAH!'

"Alda itu.. temannya author jelek ini, nih!" Sasuke nunjuk-nunjuk Author yang lagi main ponsel. (Author: "Sasuke.. akan ku nista kan engkau di fanficku berikutnya") Sakura lega. Sasuke sibuk jambak-jambakan sama Author.

"Udah, deh, jangan berantem. Kita masuk, yuk, Sasuke! Nggak usah sungkan-sungkan!" seru Sakura seakan ia yang menjadi tuan rumah. Ia pun menendang Author hingga Author nyangkut di pucuk monas. Kemudian Author diterbangkan angin ke Korea Utara. Sial! Ternyata sedang perang.

Udahan, ya gaje-gajeannya..

Sekarang Sakura sedang menyeret seorang manusia menuju rumah Sasuke. Dengan kata lain manusia yang diseretnya adalah Sasuke.

"Waa! Sasuke-kun.. siapa dia? Manisnya..!" cewek rambut abu-abu nunjuk-nunjuk Sakura tepat didepan mata Sakura sehingga cewek itu hampir menculek mata Sakura.

"Dia sahabatku. Mau ngambil rantang. Namanya 'Sakura'" jelas Sasuke.

"Kyaa! Sakura-chan! Idolaku! Oi, katanya kamu ketrima di program excellerasi. Kenapa kok ditolak? Padahal itu kesempatan besar, lho!" cewek rambut abu-abu itu tanya dengan nada yang sangat sopan, lembut dan anggun... *Hehe*

_"Karena aku selalu ingin bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Aku menyayangi mereka. Dan aku tak mau lulus mendahului mereka." _jawab Sakura seperti biasanya.

"Dhe.., ibu dimana?" Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Kalau topiknya itu terus nanti dia bisa ketahuan kalau dia nggak lolos program itu. Bagi Sasuke yang jenius, itu hal yang memalukan!

"Dibelakang, sedang cuci celanamu. Tadi pagi kau ngompol, ya?" cewek itu tanya lagi.

"Eh, tidak, tuh!" Sasuke bohong. "CKIIITT" Sakura mencubit tangan Sasuke.

"Siapa orang itu?" bisik Sakura.

"Dia juga teman Author jelek. Kata Author jelek itu, dia tuh orang yang baik hati!" bisik Sasuke. Sakura ber-Ooowwhh.. ria. "Namanya Dhea Emilia Susanti" tambah Sasuke.

"KLONTANG" "PYAR" "JDUAAKK"

Suara apakah itu? Author juga tak tahu. Setelah suara itu berbunyi, muncullah ibu Sasuke dengan tampang yang babak belur di ruang tamu tersebut. Ia membawa rantang ibu Sakura yang masih bersih berkilau. Rupanya ia telah mencucinya dengan Sunlight**#PLAK! GOMEN, IKLAN!**

"Sakura-chan.. I..ini rantang yang.. uhuk! kupinjam dari ibumu. Uhuk!" Ibu Sasuke menyodorkan rantang itu pada Sakura dengan tangan yang gemetar karena sakit.

"Ta..tante kenapa? Mau aku panggilkan ambulance?! Kayaknya parah banget, lho!" Sakura panik. Sebenarnya ia ketakutan. Di tangan dan badan ibu Sasuke banyak darah yang keluar. Sasuke ikutan panik. Panik banget malahan. Ya iyalah, orang ibunya sendiri!

"Uhuk! Ti.. tidaak perlu, Sakura.. Tante seperti ini.. Uhuk! Gara-gara mencuci celananya Sasuke.. uhuk! Terimakasih atas tawarannya.. Saku..." BLUK! Ibu Sasuke pingsan di tempat. 3 orang gaje yang berada di ruangan itu mulai merasakan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ng.. A.. aku udahan dulu, ya! Sa.. sampai besok, Sasuke!" Dhea kabur sebelum Sasusaku meminta bantuan.

"Sasuke.. bagaimana inii..?" Sakura khawatir. Sasuke memandangi wajah ibunya yang sedang pingsan. Dan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini pertama kalinya Shei-chan buat cerita bersambung. Ternyata enak juga, ya! :3 **

**Soalnya nggak perlu buru-buru nentuin endingnya.**

**Masalah Alda dan Dhea yang ada di cerita.. mereka teman-teman Shei-chan yang baik hati 3 3 3**

**Mungkin sudah dulu, ya! Jangan lupa baca kelanjutannya. Jika ada salah Shei-chan minta maaf! *bow***

**Arigatou!**

**~Shei**


	3. Chapter 3

Doushite, Sakura

Chap.3 yang tak kalah gaje-nya

"Ayo kita panggilkan ambulance! Sekarang!" Sasuke panik.

"Hee?! Aaku nggak punya pulsaa.." Sakura melas. Sasuke sweatdrop. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"KENAPA GAK PUNYA PULSA DISAAT SEPERTI INI! AKU JUGA TAK PUNYA PULSA, TAU!" Sasuke marah-marah gaje pada Sakura. Sakura diem aja lalu berkata dalam hati. "Dia aja juga tak punya pulsa. Kenapa kok marahnya ke aku?"

"Tunggu ibuku disini sebentar. Aku mau beliin pulsa buat kamu!" seru Sasuke. Co cuiit..

"Ba.." Belum selesai Sakura ngomong sudah ada bunyi "JDUUUAAAKK" Sasuke terbentur dinding. Setitik luka ditengah-tengah jidatnya membuatnya mirip dengan Hokage ke-5.

"ADUUUHHH..!" rintihnya kesakitan. Diluar Sakura terlihat cemas. Tapi dalam hati.."HAHAHA" dia tertawa, boo'! Masa cowok luka segitu aja udah kesakitan?! Wkwkwk!

"S-Sasuke.. apa kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Sakura (sok) cemas. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sebentar, ya, aku mau belikan pulsa dulu. Sial! Aku jadi pusing! Belikan obat sakit kepala!" Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk arah apotik. Sakura sweatdrop.

"Ng, ano.. Sasuke, sepertinya itu bukan pusing karena badan, pikiran ataupun luka itu, deh! Dasar baka!" Wah, wah, Sakura juga bisa nyindir, nih. Belajar dari siapa? Pasti si aliran sesat (Hidan)

"Lalu karena apa?"

"Karena.."

"Kau pasti pusing karena terlalu banyak memikirkanku! wekawekaweka (wkwkwk)" Sakura ge-er. Ia mengelus pipinya sendiri dengan lembut lalu senyum-senyum sendiri. "PLAK" Sasuke nempar wajah Sakura dengan kasar. mungkin sudah habis kesabaran. Sakura yang sejak awal mengenal Sasuke sebagai sahabat yang baik hati tentu merasa terkejut. Dia baru pertama kalinya ditampar laki-laki.

"Gomen.. tadi ada lalat." Sasuke meringis. Sementara Sakura yang baru ditampar, eh- maksudnya dilindungi oleh Sasuke dari kaki lalat yang kotor merasa pipinya sakit. Terlalu keras.

"I-iya!" Sakura ngelus-ngelus pipinya. Ia berpura-pura tak kesakitan. Padahal aslinya.. SAKIT BANGET!

Sasuke tidak jadi beli pulsa karena ia baru sadar kalau semua duit nya hilang dicuri Kakuzu waktu naik bus saat pulang sekolah. Dia baru nyadar ternyata orang tua yang akrab dengannya itu adalah copet yang handal. Ckckck..

"Nah, sekarang tante digimanain?" Sakura melirik ibu Sasuke yang masih pingsan.

"Dibiarin sampai siu.."

"HAAII! KALIAN BERDUA! AKU UDAH SIUMAN!" tiba-tiba ibu Sasuke berdiri dengan cepat. Sasusaku terkejut dibuatnya.

"Kaa-san?! Kok.."

"Nyohoho.. Gimana aktingku tadi?! Bagus banget, ya? Ya kaan?" Ibu Sasuke tertawa ganas. Sasusaku sweatdrop. "Aku, kan mau jadi aktris" lanjutnya.

"Lalu kenapa, kok tadi tante berlumuran darah.? Pake pingsan segala, lagi" tanya Sakura yang agak menahan emosi.

"Oohh.. itu darah kambing untuk memperlancar akting ;) Soal pingsan... CELANA SASUKE BAU OMPOL!" (DARAH KAMBING?! OH MY GOAT!)

Sakura kaget mendengarnya. Masa, sih, Sasuke yang udah segede itu ngompol? Nggak level banget, deh!

"Ehem.. tante, Sasuke, aku pulang dulu, ya!" Sakura bersiap-siap pulang.

"Tentu!" jawab duo uchiha kompak.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang, deh!" Sakura pura-pura lupa tentang soto ayam.

"Hm, kayaknya nggak ada, tuh, Saku-chan!" Kaa-san Sasuke nyahut.

"Emak! Dia tak akan pulang sebelum kau berikan rantangnya!" Sasuke memberi tahu karena dia memang tak suka tempe(?) Sakura mengangguk malu. Dasar Sasuke, tahu aja perasaannya. Ciaelah -_-

Mikoto Uchiha (emak Sasuke) memberikan sebuah rantang kepada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Setelah mendapatkan tuh rantang, Sakura ngilang dari tempat itu alias pulang kerumahnya.

"Mami! Papi! Sakura pulaaangg!" teriak Sakura begitu datang di rumah tercintanya. Belum saja ia menginjakkan kaki di lantai rumahnya, Sasori, saudara kembar Sakura sudah nongol dihadapannya dengan tampang melasnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lembut. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sasori. Sasori jadi mirip gembel. (Oh, NOOO!)

"Tadi.. kenapa gak pulang-pulang?! Aku nungguin tahu!" Sasori memegang dagu Sakura. Sakura jadi memerah.

"Eh? Kenapa nungguin? Tak perlu, kan?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Soalnya..."

"APA?"

"Mami gak mau masak! Lihat toh, dia malah nonton teve! Daku, kan laper! CEPET KAMU AJA YANG MASAK!"

#GUBRAK

"Heh, nih, aku dapat ini dari tante Mikoto. Makan aja! Tapi jangan lupa aku juga mau" Sakura menyerahkan rantang pada Sasori. Sasori merasa terbang ke langit. Wuaaaaa~~~

**~TBC~**

**Sekian dari Shei.**

**Maaf kependekannya.**

**Pai-pai (bye2)**


End file.
